


Что это, Эдди?

by Alex_Kollins



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: - Романтик чертов.- Я все слышу!





	Что это, Эдди?

На улице стояла тёплая осень. Полуденное солнце ярко светило, так и норовя попасть лучами в лицо, отчего сразу хотелось прищуриться; лёгкий ветерок почти незаметно колыхал только начинавшие желтеть листья деревьев. Такая обстановка была абсолютно несвойственна для этого времени года, и потому создавалось впечатление, что на дворе царило лето. Впрочем, дышалось сейчас легко и свободно, и это казалось полной противоположностью летней духоте.

Эдди Брок, наслаждаясь приятным осенним днём, неспешно прогуливался по парку, пытаясь увидеть в продаже что-нибудь интересное из еды, потому что всю дорогу после работы его вторая половинка ныла, что хочет есть.

— Эдди, я есть хочу.

— Я тоже.

— Давай съедим того разрисованного?

— Ви, мы не будем есть клоунов. У меня есть шоколадка. Будешь?

— Ну, раз клоунов нельзя, то буду, — обиделся Веном.

Эдди усмехнулся и достал из сумки шоколадку, которая была припасена на всякий случай. Так продолжалось всегда: стоило Эдди только куда-то выбраться, как Веному хотелось кого-то сожрать. Хорошо, что они за то короткое время, что были вместе, каким-то неведомым образом сумели найти компромисс в решении о еде.

— Долго мы будем тут гулять?

— Тебя надо иногда выводить на улицу, смирись.

— Не надо.

— Зато мне надо.

— Собачка.

— Зараза.

— А ну повтори!

И так продолжалось постоянно. Эдди любил спорить с Веномом, а он — с ним, хотя со стороны это выглядело достаточно странно. Порой Броку казалось, что проходящие мимо люди, странно косившиеся на него, думали, не отправить бы его в психушку. Да, пора бы.

— Что такое психушка?

— Хватит читать мои мысли!

— Наши мысли, Эдди. Наши.

От этого симбиота было бесполезно что-либо прятать в своей голове, потому что он всё равно прочтёт мысли. Как он это делает? Эдди очень часто задавал себе подобный вопрос. С одной стороны, это было довольно здорово, и во время работы Веном частенько его выручал, а потом Эдди всё-таки разрешал ему скушать парочку злодеев, но с другой… Это пугало.

— Так, идем к миссис Чен и домой.

— Скука.

— Всё равно уже дождь начал собираться.

И действительно: солнце как-то незаметно скрылось за тучами, собиравшимися вдали, и в скором времени это могло обернуться сильным ливнем. Нужно было поспешить. Эдди направился в магазин, чтобы запастись едой для вечно голодающего, а после планировал прийти домой и завалиться спать. Всё же завтра предстоял ответственный день — на кону стояло очень важное интервью.

Где-то через двадцать минут они уже подходили к магазину и почувствовали, как постепенно начал накрапывать дождь. Эдди быстро заскочил в магазин.

— Ну, чего будешь на этот раз?

— Шоколадку!

— Ты уже сегодня ел.

— Ещё хочу!

Эдди вздохнул: ну вот что за зараза? Его самого уже тошнило от шоколада, а Веном продолжал его постоянно есть. Хотя уж лучше пусть ест шоколад, чем людей.

Когда всё было куплено, Эдди вышел из магазина и увидел, что дождь продолжал идти, пока ещё несильный, но, судя по скоплению мрачных туч наверху, вот-вот начнётся ливень. Нужно было бегом мчаться домой, чтобы окончательно не промокнуть: благо было недалеко. Не раздумывая, Эдди побежал, что есть сил.

Почти добежав до самого дома, Брок резко остановился, потому что Веном задал очень странный вопрос.

— Что это, Эдди? Это так прекрасно…

— О чем ты? Это дождь. И он ужасен.

— Нет, это прекрасно…

— О Господи, кто-то романтик оказывается. Мы теперь ради этой «прекрасности» будем мокнуть?

Веном ничего не ответил, а лишь восторженно наблюдал за тем, как капли дождя падали на землю снова и снова. Как они превращались в небольшие ручейки, стекая с крыш домов и разбиваясь более мелкими брызгами при падении вниз.

— Ви, я замерз, пойдем уже…

Веном снова ничего не ответил, но вдруг обвился вокруг Эдди, чтобы закрыть от ветра.

— Давай ещё немного постоим? У нас на планете такого не было.

— Если я заболею, то будешь виноват в этом ты, — вздохнул Эдди, — но сначала забросим пакеты домой, а затем обратно вернёмся, чтобы промокнуть. Согласен?

— Спасибо, Эдди.

— Романтик чертов.

— Я все слышу!


End file.
